The present disclosure generally relates to hardware error detection and recovery and, more particularly, relates to transparent north port recovery of an error in an input/output device.
Hardware detected errors and recovery in a hardware device such as an input/output (I/O) card can be expensive in terms of processing system resources and time. Detection and recovery may require chip reset and complex recovery algorithms involving both software and hardware resources. Sometimes recovery may require an I/O card to be physically replaced.